


Purity is a thing of the past

by Spiceberryred



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiceberryred/pseuds/Spiceberryred
Summary: family[ˈfamɪli, ˈfam(ə)li]NOUNfamilies (plural noun)a group consisting of two parents and their children living together as a unit.synonyms:household · ménage · nuclear family · brooda group of people related by blood or marriage."friends and family can provide support" · "I could not turn him away, for he was family"synonyms:relatives · relations · blood relations · family members · kin ·  kindred · one's (own) flesh and blood · connections · extended family · clan · tribe · fam · folks · nearest and dearest · peoplePerhaps Tonys family didn't fit the exact defention but for those he considered family he's lay down his life.-Or-Tonys family is torn apart, when his little boy falls victim to a monster





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE WARNINGS GUYS FOR RAPE/NON CON OF A CHILD THERE IS STARS WHERE IT STARTS AND ENDS
> 
> A lot metaphors are used in this fic, with colours flowers etc.

Tony waited in the back of his car with blacked out windows, tapping his expensive shoe clad feet whilst bantering back and forth with his driver, Tony looked towards the bright school, tulips red and yellow grew along flower boxes outside the gate contrasting greatly with each other.

Tony heard the familiar sound of the pre-schools bell whirring and sat up in his posh black leather interior seats the unmistakable sight of the assistant teacher in his little boys class hurrying up to the car.

Tony pulled the door handle and was met with his little angels wide chocolate brown innocent eyes, and chocolate brown curls atop his head, the little boy turned around and hugged his teacher before being lifted into the car by his dad.

"Fank you, Miss.Jenkins" 

The female smiled back at the boy and hurriedly left to help send off the other children with their parents.

Tony shut the door and let out a sigh before stretching over the four year old to clip his belt to his car seat.

Feeling the car set into motion Tony kissed his sons freckled cheek, causing the small boy to let out a giggle.

"How was school baby?" Tony brushed his own dark brown hair back into its immaculate positioning.

Peter giggled yet again before waving at his dad with two purple paint covered hands.

Letting his expression turn into one of fake shock, Tony let out a gasp.

"What's this?, Oh no!, What ever has happened to my darling little Peter, Happy!, drive us to the hospital at once!"

Peter let out a laugh, "Daaady it's paint silly" Peter began swinging his legs back and forth his own overly expensive school shoes clacking against the interior,not that Peter even cared about the price.

Taking his baby's hand into his Tony reached over and smoothed Peter's white school shirt and pastel blue jumper.

"So, who did you play with honey?" . Tony noticed a massive change in Peter's behaviour the little boy looked down at his shoes watching them swing.

"Peter...who?" Tony integrated the poor boy .

Peter let out a whisper "Wade..." .

Tony tutted, "Peter you know how I feel about Wade, he wasn't very nice to you before" 

"B-but! Daddy!, I don't have any other fwiends I don' wanna be by my'elf" Tony let go of Peter's hand and rubbed his back.

"Hmmm, well maybe you'll make some later huh baby?"

Peter nodded "uh huh"

¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Drying off his hands from Peter's bath, Tony helped the boy dress up in his white polar bear onsie.

Peter was jumping up and down all around the bathroom whilst brushing his teeth causing Tony to develop a thumping behind his temples.

"Sweetheart.... Could you be a bit more quite for daddy?, He's not feeling well"

Immediately the jumping stopped and Peter toothbrush hanging from mouth white foam going down his chin pulled on Tonys suit trousers.

Bending down, Tony let a little hand come up to touch his forehead the little boy imitating the frown his dad did when Peter had a fever. Chuckling to himself Tony wiped the foam off Peter's chin with his expensive suit jacket sleeve.

"Dads okay Petey, let's get you to bed hmm?"

The little boy nodded pulling the toothbrush out of his mouth and lifting his small chubby arms up to his dad.

Picking the familiar weight up Tony held his angel safely in his arms before twisting the door knob and walking into the light blue room.

Sailboats and clouds lined the walls whilst the ceiling was filled with glowing star.

Pulling back the covers Tony handed Peter his brown bunny rabbit which he cuddled close to himself before allowing Tony to tuck him in his galaxy bed.

Tony kissed the freckled forehead whispering a "goodnight baby, daddy loves you"

" I wuv you too daddy nighty night"

Watching the small boy snuggle down into the covers Tony gently shut the door making sure to leave a crack open to let the light in.

Right,he had some work to do.

π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π ¶π¶

Peter nestled into the comforting warmth of his duvet, and pressed his bunny further into his chest, before letting out a small yawn his mouth opening into a small oval.

"Peter, honey it's time to wake up" Peter slowly opened his eyes to be met with Peppers sky blue eyes.

"Ngggh" Peter made a sleepy sound before turning over.

"No you don't mister" Pepper grabbed hold of the four year old swinging him into the air, Peter left out a light hearted giggle.

"Pepper!" He giggled causing the young woman to let out a laugh.

"come on pumpkin, lets get you some breakfast " Pepper moved Peter over to her hip holding him close before bringing him down the stairs.  
¶Π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Pepper looked over at the small boy at the table, who was depressingly playing with his honey porridge, walking over her heels clicking against the tiling, the blonde put a hand through the brunettes locks.

"Why the sad face hmm?" 

The little boy looked up at her with his doe eyes "Pepper, where's daddy?" Pepper let out a sigh before sitting in the modern style barstool next to the boy.

"He's working on something pumpkin, but he'll be here soon, I've got to do some paperwork so Mr.Stanes coming to look after you kay?" Peter's little forehead turned to a frown " who dat? " .

"We couldn't find anyone else honey, He's a friend of daddy though okay?". Peter signed a little too loudly for it to be believable and pulled his bunny off the counter and held it to himself.

" I'm not hwungy anymore" the corners of Peppers mouthrned into a frown, Pepper took the boys hand and traced the birthmark near the boys thumb, "can you try sweetheart?" Peter shook his head in response causing Pepper to pinch her nose, " alright then let's get you changed huh? ".

¶π¶π¶π ¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Pepper managed to pacify Peter into staying with Stane by allowing him to wear her flower crown (Tony had bought it for her years ago, saying she should go on holiday) the bright yellow flowers matched Peter's white jeans and pastel purple t shirt, she watched as Peter hopped down the stairs bunny hand in hand with him, which he has christened 'nee as a baby obviously a shortened version of Anthony.

They headed down to the living area to be met with Stane sitting at the piano. Pepper felt little hands grip onto her skirt as Peter tried to hide behind her.   
    
"Hello, Mr.Stane"  
¶Π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Peter his shyly behind Peppers leg, trying to avoid eye contact with the grey haired man before him Peter didn't like people very much, not in the sense he didn't like people at all however he disliked strangers since he was a baby it made his chest go funny and his eye prickle, Peter tucked his head into the space behind P eppers knee, Peter felt funny and shaky he didn't like this, he wanted his daddy but daddy didn't want to see him.

Whimpering, Peter felt himself being lifted into Peppers arms Peter liked Auntie Pepper she smelt nice and her hair was really soft and pretty and she had freckles on her face like him but not as many.

Peter buried his head in her shoulder and gripped tight to her blazer, Peter felt a hand move softly up and down his back whilst he was bounced up and down, a voice whispering calming words into his ear.

"Shhh, Pumpkin Aunties here" Peter felt a light kiss on his head the piano chords in the background coming to a stop "Mr.Stane is nice honey, there's no need to be nervous" Peter felt less funny but he still didn't like it and Pepper set him down into the ground Peter raising his arms to be lifted again, Pepper bent down to meet his gaze.

"Aunties gotta go Peter, but Mr Stanes here okay?" Nodding Peter scrubbed and his eyes before softly kissing his aunties cheek.

" Bye bye I wuv you" smiling Pepper gave him a pat on the head before turning toward the elevator. 

"I love you too honey, bye for now" she blew him a kiss the elevator closing.

Peter watched wairly as Mr.Stane approached him, "Hey ya, buddy looks like it just me and you huh?" Nodding Peter walked towards the plush white couch and climbed up it his little limbs struggling to get a grip.

The man followed Peter sitting close to him, "say, your dad's not around much lately lately" biting his lip Peter shook his head leading to a huff from Stane.

"I've brought a movie for us to watch?, Would you like to see it"

Smiling slightly Peter nodded "uh huh, I like movies" Stane smirked getting up from the couch to place the DVD in .

Peter patiently waited, his feet swinging back and forth, 'Nee in his lap.  
****************RAPE/NON-CON***********  
The movie started up on the screen, and Stane sat next to Peter and gestured for him to sit on his lap.

Nervous, Peter hesitated before climbing onto his lap.

The movie began and it wasn't something Peter and his dad would watch there were two men, and Peter idly watched not understanding what was going on, but then the movie went weird the men started taking each others clothes off Peter didn't like it, it made him uncomfortable.

Peter shifted in Stanes lap, feeling something against his thigh, "Mistah Stane?" Stane came closer to Peter's ear "hmm?" Peter felt he hot breath against his cheek and scrunched up his innocent little face, "I don' wanna watch this no more" the men had started doing things.... Peter didn't understand.

"Oh Peter " Stane tutted, and Peter felt a hand on his thigh "don't worry I have something far more entertaining in mind" then the man's other hand lifted his shirt up slightly putting his hand in Peter's jean button the other hand moving up to Peter's crotch.

Peter whimpered "Mistah... That feels weird I don' wike it" Peter struggled Stane pushed him closer to his lap, unbuttoning Peter's jeans. 

"Stwop it!" Peter felt his eyes prickle tears leaking out, his chest felt really tight, fear flooding through him Peter smacked the arm, and struggled causing Stane to grip onto him, Peter felt a hand go down his jeans.

He froze, he stopped struggling.  
************END  
"Daddy......."


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of the next chapter however I realised I've kept you guys waiting for too long!
> 
> enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS FOR MENTIONS OF RAPE/NON CON

Peter's little hands shook as he tried to wipe off all the icky stuff and blood from his thighs, tears were leaking down his small red cheeks, Peter struggled to pull fresh boxers up his legs, he was scared, he wanted daddy, but daddy was busy. He hurt everywhere, and was unable to pull up his jeans whimpering, Peter left the bathroom in just his boxers and purple t-shirt his hair a tangled mess amongst the flower crown.

Limping towards his bed, Peter climbed atop of it grabbing his bunny as he did so, the small boy curled his body into a ball seemingly protecting himself from the bad things, he tucked his bunny into his chest and sobbed.

"Its okay 'nee" he whispered petting the bunny "Daddy swaid owies always go 'way" .

Peter curled his fist and scrunched at his eyes before shutting them and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

¶Π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Tony wiped the sweat from his forehead looking down at his latest invention, it was an upgrade to his Iron man armour it was meant to help protect him better from blunt forces, after the experience with Rhodey.

He couldn't risk that again.

Wiping his hands on his pricey jeans Tony made his way up the stairs, hissing when the daylight met his eyes, tired, Tony made his way to the coffee maker.

"Thought you'd left the planet boss"

"Jesus!" Cried Tony, " you scared the life out of me you bastard! "   
Laughing,Happy put a hand on his shoulder "I told Stane he could leave, Peter's playing in his room apparently" Tony paused to put the mug underneath the machine and poured out the coffee.

"Where's Pep I thought she would look after him?" Happy shrugged " some meeting about your new line apparently" Tony clicked his tongue "shit yeah I was supposed to go to that "

The coffee machine pinged "You staying here tonight?" Happy confirmed with a nod " think Rhodeys down for a bit too" walking past, Tony called over his shoulder "Getting Peter, wait there big guy".

" Floor 10 Jarvis " the elevator doors shut the hum of the elevator echoing around him, Tony tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the lift to open.

ping!

"Floor 10" 

The doors opened and Tony let a "Thanks Jarv", walking along the long corridor where all the bedrooms were, Tony stopped next to the one happily displaying in bright colourful letters 'Peter's room' raising his fist to the door Tony gave it knock.

Tony listened hearing nothing, Tonys brow furrowed in worry twisting the door knob gently Tony stepped inside.

" Peter? " he called gently entering the room Tony looked towards the bed where a small form was curled up.

Smiling softly, Tony made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge he began stroking Peter's hair softly.

"Bambino?, it's time to wake up " Tony pushed his hands through the little boys curls, causing Peter to shift in his sleeping postion.

Tonys hand stopped as it became tangled in knots and sunflowers, Tony tutted at the boy.

"Peter sweetheart?"

¶Π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Peter sniffed, and clenched his eyes shut when he felt hands on his hair, pulling the reassuring weight of his bunny closer, the hands started pulling lightly at his flower crown that auntie Pep gave him.

Hands hands hands hands hands hands hands...

"Peter sweetheart?" Peter started at the sound of his dad's voice the reassuring gruff tone causing him to let out a sob.

Peter's eyes flickered open to meet his dad's worried expression.

"Bambino?, What's the matter?" Making sure 'nee was secured in his arms Peter lifted his arms up requesting to be lifted his little orbs filled with tears.

Tony grabbed him by the armpits tucking him into his neck one hand under his bottom bouncing him lightly, the other rubbing his sons back, Peter's milky brown rabbit between them. Tony felt his heart shatter at his little Peter letting out loud desperate sobs, Tony started humming gently the little boys pale legs cold against him.

"Shh, shh, my little heart daddy's here"

Peter gripped onto Tonys shoulder and started screaming as his desperate crys came out.

"Peter Peter Hey!, It's alright it's alright"

Peter was never one to throw a tantrum of course there was the terrible two stage which every parent dreads, however Peter never really had too many tantrums back then even, however Tony didn't think this was just an act of rebellion his little angel was suffering.

Tony started rocking his baby gently whilst singing a lullaby.

"Hush, little baby don't say a word"  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird  
and if that mocking bird won't sing   
Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring "

Peter dug his head closer into his daddy's shoulder, the screaming starting to quite.

"And if that diamond ring turns to brass  
Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke  
Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat"

Peter's desperate screams turned to desperate sobs, Tony held him closer to his chest if possible.

"And if that Billy goat won't call  
Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and ball  
And if that cart and ball turns over  
Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover "

Peters sobs were seemingly dying down, and Tony walked toward the bed pulling a baby blue blanket over himself and Peter's cold legs.

"And if that dog named Rover won't bark   
Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart  
And if that horse and cart turns around  
You'll still be the sweetest boy in the town"

Peter's screams had turned into sniffles, his baby's eyes were pink and red with tears his button nose was running, of which Peter seemed to try and wipe away with his hand, before Tony grabbed his wrist gently and stopped him.

"Oh no don't do that little heart, you'll be yucky hang on"

Peter sniffed gently as his dad spoke to the ceiling "Hey Jarv, send Pepper here would you? with some tissues" Tony looked down at Peter and grimaced "and a hairbrush".

Tutting softly, Tony continued to push his little boy closer to his chest protecting him from the world.

" Do you wanna tell daddy what all this fuss is about hmm? "

Peter shook his head, causing his dad to sigh.  
"Daddy can make it better baby, tell me honey" Peter lifted his head to meet his dad's worried eyes with his teary red ones he spoke softly, broken in a whisper.

"It hwurts Daddy" Peter put his hands over his stomach and clenched his eyes shut the pain in his backside and stomach prominent.

"What hurts Pete?, Your tummy?" Peter let out a slight nod causing his dad to shift Peter slightly and push up his t-shirt.

"No!, Daddy! Stwop it, I don't wike it!" Shocked Tony moved his hand from Peter's tummy a momentary look of confusion on his face before it ceased Tony seemingly coming to a conclusion.

" Does it hurt that much baby? " Peter didn't make eye contact with his dad his breath coming out in small pants.

"If it continues, we'll go see Miss Cho yeah?, You like her remember the legos?" Peter nodded silently before a creaking filled the room.

Pepper walked in her golden hair in a ponytail hairbrush and tissues in hand.

"What's going on Tony?" Pepper paused taking in the sight of a upset Peter with tear stained cheeks covered in the soft blanket.

" pumpkin what's happened? " Pepper bit her glossed lip sitting at the other end of the bed, she made eye contact with Tony the silent question deafing in the air.

"His tummy hurts he said, he's been crying for a while now" handing Tony the tissues Pepper watched as the elder Stark wiped tears and snot from his sons eyes and nose.

"I'm sure they'll be Calpol in one of the cupboards, I'll go have a look" Moving herself off of the bed Pepper got off the bed giving Peter a small smile as she did so.

Tony reached for the hairbrush shifting Peter on his lap, Peter he realised had his thumb in his mouth a habit he'd recently broke, Tony discovered whenever Peter was anxious he'd repeat the habit so he didn't say anything letting Peter comfort himself.

"Alright baby let's sort out this hair shall we?"

¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

The dark haired man stepped out of the elevator a Calpol induced, Iron man pajama clad little boy in his arms, he made his way to the kitchen where his -now cold coffee was waiting for him.

"What took you so long boss?" Tony jumped causing Peter to move in his arms a little " Jesus Christ Happy!, Every goddamn time!" Happy snickered in response and looked towards a sleepy slightly damp haired Peter in Tony s arms.

"Hey kiddo, you sleepy" Peter he noticed had his thumb in his mouth and Happy was surprised Tony was letting him.

"He's not well" Happy s brow creases moving towards the boy he reached out to him causing Peter to flinch back into Tony.

"He looks rough" frowning Tony sat down on the sofa, a sleepy Peter gripping weakly at his chest, "he seems a little better now, he was crying earlier, weren't you hmm angel? " 

Peter didn't respond letting out a little sniffle, he clutched the soft blanket closer to him his eyes closing, he drifted into a deep sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appericated!!


	3. Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is so short it's because the last chapter was part of this chapter and the next will be it's gotten so long I've had to split it and this was the most appropriate place to end a chapter

Hands.

Everywhere, tugging at his shirt and his jeans, going lower and lower into his underwear.

Begging so much begging.

"Stwop, it hwurts" 

But the hands didn't let up,they'd never let up they went in...  
And then something else

Something he didn't understand.

¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

"DADDY!!" Peter let out a sob, his chest hurt, he couldn't breathe, Peter panicked his breath coming in short loud gasps.

"Peter, Your father is on his way, he told me to remind you of the exercises Mrs.Louise taught you" Peter whimpered and started to count the glowing stars above his bed.

"One, two, thwee" Peter's throat closed and he burst into a fit of coughs unable to breathe "DADDY!!!" Peter whined choking on his coughs and tears.

At that moment Tony rushed through the door as if on queue his eyes searching the bedroom before settling on the small boy sobbing his heart out.

"Oh Peter baby" Tony cooed moving to his little boy, lab coat drafting behind him.Tony slung his arm around Peter and moved Peter's small hand to his chest.

"Breathe with Daddy okay honey?" , Peter leaned his head against his hand feeling his dad's breathes beneath him.

"In and out, in and out" Peter's tears trickled down his cheeks as he concentrated on his dad's chest rising and falling.

"In and out honey come on" Peter drew in a shuddering breath and held it like his dad before exhaling.

"There we go sweetheart and again like daddy okay?" Peter inhaled once again before drawing out his breath when he felt his dad do so.

" Good boy, can you count how many stars there are? " Peter looked up at the plastic glowing green stars above his bed "One,two,thwee,four,five, six,seven,eig-" Peter let out a few coughs causing his to cease his counting.

"You're doing good Pete, take your time don't rush it" sniffling Peter began counting the rest of the stars leading to a total of 29.

Peter let out a slight cough, the billionaire leaning over to Pick his kid up only to pause.

Tony frowned "Peter baby you're wet" Peter went pink a stark contrast to his freckles "oh..." feeling the wet patch between his lftedfted uncomfortably .

Looking at his baby softly Tony kissed his boys head "it doesn't matter baby, let's get you cleaned up yeah?, It's nothing to be embarrassed over" 

Nodding, Peter felt his dad pick him up and walk towards his bathroom, inside ducks painted the walls and sailboats as well as octopuses lined the bathtub.

"Do you still need to go potty?" Peter shook his head, fists tightening on his dad's labcoat.  
" Okay let's run you a bath hmm? " Tony turned on the water letting it run before stopping it at the right height and temperature.

"Okay love let's get you in eh?"

¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Peter fought Tony tooth and nail to get into the bath, it took Tony a full seventeen minutes to get the small boy to co-operate with him.

"Peter what's the matter with you today?" Peter gave him a death glare the little boy crossed his arms in the bath water splashing around him.

Tutting, Tony squeezed shampoo into the boys hair before gently rubbing it in.

"You know you can tell daddy don't you baby?" whimpering while Tony poured cups of water on his hair Peter spoke pitifully " i wan' Halee" signing Tony reached over and plucked Peter out of the bath and wrapped him in a huge fluffy white towel.

"I miss him too, but you know this is important to him honey, Harleys worked hard for this competition" Tony was so proud of both his boys Harley have recently entered a robotics competition in Washington and was gone for the weekend coming back on the sunday home to his father and brother.

Peter cringed slightly and let out a whimper at the towel his dad was running against his freckled skin.

"Almost done, let's get you some pajamas hmm?" 

Shiftly slightly on his feet, Peter followed his daddy into his room where his dad was frantically looking through Peter's drawers.

Tony tossed a pair of gray boxers at Peter's bed before continuing his frantic search with a groan.

"They're all dirty baby" heaving a sign Tony helped Peter into some boxers before walking him to his bedroom.

"You wanna wear one of daddy's shirts?, That way you won't get cold honey"

Sniffling Peter's head went forward in a slight nod, before tugging the AC/DC t-shirt over his head stopping just above his ankles.

"There we are honey, daddys gonna get dressed now you hop in"

Peter climbed on to his dad's bed before settling down under the covers the large sheets and mattress seemingly engulfing him. Tony looked down at his little angel he looked so small amongst the bedsheets curled up around his ragged bunny rabbit Tony shot Peter a concerned look when he noticed Peter had his thumb in his mouth.

Writing it off as a side effect of the distress from the panic attack Tony tugged his shirt over his head before climbing into bed alongside Peter the reassuring warmth of his son next to him, Tony pulled Peter to his chest who didn't protest just lay seemingly content with the glow of the arc reactor.

"Lights out friday" there was a brief hum before the already dimmed lights shut off, Tony bent over and kissed his sons crown and watched as Peter's eyes fluttered shut .

"Daddy loves you baby" Tony whispered before get a small barley audible reply "love you too Daddy" Tony felt the blanket shift slightly before Peter tugged his rabbit closer "Love you 'nee nighty night" smiling to himself Tony tightened his grip around Peter's waist and drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Boardgames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys
> 
> WARNING
> 
> RAPE/NON-CON in this chapter
> 
> Marked by ******

Tony had taken Peter into his prized lab reluctant to let him out of his sight, Tony was worried about his little boy watching as Peter played with his banana slices ignoring all of the toys on his play mat clutching 'Nee close to his stomach.

Sighing, Tony pulled his lab googles up to his forehead and wiped his hands on an rag removing all the oil.

Tony sat gently in Peter's green play mat and started moving the cars around encouraging Peter to play "Come on Pete!, Let's race yeah?" Peter's large brown eyes made contact with his dad's before suddenly bursting into tears.

Peter held his chubby little arms out asking to be held of which Tony obliged.

"Baby what's the matter?" Tony held Peter worry tugging at his heart "god Peter you've been so sad, that isn't like you, it can't just be cause you're poorly, it can't" Tony mumbled to himself listening to Peter's heartbroken sobs as he cried.

Not knowing what else to do Tony relied on his dad instincts and began to sing.

"Never minds the darkness  
Never mind the storm  
Never mind the blood red moon  
The night will be over soon  
The night will be over soon" 

Tony dragged his hands through Peter's hair and began rocking him gently.

"Brush away your sorrows  
Brush away your tears   
Sing away your heavy heart  
The sun will be rising soon  
The sun will be rising soon"

Peter let out shuddering breaths, as his dad gently kissed his temple.

"Come on baby breathe, it's okay now daddy's here " Peter clutched into his shirt and buried his head into his neck his other hand clutching firmly onto his bunny. Looking at his son Tony realised he hadn't eaten in more than a day Pepper having told him Peter wasn't hungry writing it off as sickness, Tony gaze drifted to the tossed aside banana slices.

"How about we get some breakfast honey?, We'll go out somewhere just me and you yeah?" Peter sniffed slightly before shaking his head.

Confused slightly Tony drew Peter away from his neck making eye contact with the boy "why not Pete?, You've gotta eat, Auntie Pepper said you didn't eat yesterday either what's going on? "

Tony watched as Peter lip began to tremble slightly, and a little fist wiped his wet eyes "not hungry" he replied stubbornly , Tony began bobbing Peter up and down on his lap his expression twisted into one of deep thought concerned about his baby Tony stroked Peter's hair.

"Baby you must be hungry, you have to eat try for daddy hmm?"  
Peter sniffed before sitting upright on his dad's lap and bringing the banana slices toward him.

Smiling, Tony looked on carefully as his little boy put the slices of fruit into his mouth.

"Good boy Pete, daddy's proud of you" Peter giggled as his dad pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Chewing slowly, Peter gently clutched his dad's finger with his fist, the constant contact giving him the reassurance that his dad was near.

"Daddy.." Tony smiled at Peter reassured by the fact his baby was speaking again "hmm?" the billionaire gently stroked his sons curly locks " i don' want anymore".

Sighing,Tony looked down at the small green plastic plate that held the bananas seeing a good half gone Tony picked up his baby under the arms and carried him to his workstation.

Placing him down on the table Tony spoke to Peter idly while he worked.

"Harleys gonna be home tomorrow baby, he did really well  in the robotics competition he came second out of all the schools isn't that good? " Peter nodded his head gently and smiled happy for his big brother "Harweys really clever daddy!" Peter clapped his hands together making his dad smile at his childish tendencies .

"And you're just as clever sweetheart, what do you want to do when you're older Petey" Peter's face twisted into one of deep thought before answering "I wanna be like Auntie Pepa!" .

Tony out a hand to his chest and gasped in a dramatic display "like Pepper, why Petey I am hurt!" Peter giggled before replying cheekily " Pepa said you're lazy and old! " Tonys eyes widened "lazy and old eh?" Peter nodded smiling " right then! " in a spilt second Tony pounced on Peter and started tickling him mercilessly, Peter bursting into fits of giggles.

"Who's the best ever come on?!" Peter gasped through his giggling "Da..ddy" Tony moved his hands and clutched onto peter spinning him around the elder Stark t shirt fluttering around him.

A sudden ringing interrupted their moment and Tony rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Sir, incoming call from O.Stane" the billionaire felt Peter tense slightly in his arms, frowning Tony set Peter down with A kiss before moving across the room and handing his bunny to him.

"Just a minute baby, Jarvis answer it"  The image of the man appeared pixelated on the screen the mans voice being shown in green sound waves next to the image.

"Anthony do you realise what you've done to this company?" Tony rolled his eyes in response pulling at face at Peter who had his knees to his chest " hmm, stopped it from becoming at name associated with death and destruction? " there was a sigh across the line the green sound waves jumping up in response "the only thing that's been destroyed here is your father's work" Tony bent over and tinkered with a circuit " never cared much for it anyway, my old man was so invested he didn't even consider the fact he was neglecting his own family " Stane spoke sternly "Anthony.. "

"What?" Tony retorted " i have literal videos to prove it" suddenly the line cut off and footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs to the lab the steps echoing.

The elder Stark head snapped over to Peter when the boy gave a whimper his bunny pushed hard against his face.

Furrowing his eyebrows Tony let out a breath when Stane came into the lab holding a pizza box with a "access granted" from Jarvis.

"Stark your company's going into decline" Tony slammed his screwdriver down and walked towards Stane "Yeah well we've been over  this".

" Tony the boards going mad we've lost almost 60% of sales" The billionaire glared at the man before him "We shouldn't be selling anything, what the boards going behind my back now?'

There was a pause and Tony reached forward and grasped Stanes hand "Obi please what's going on" Stane snatched his hand away and placed the pizza on the counter before turning to the billionaire "The board wants a meeting you'd better get going Tones" Tony signed before moving to Peter, the little boys shirt had ridden up and Tony pulled it down gently kissing his baby on the forehead "Daddy has to go baby, it's really important but I'll be back soon I promise, okay ?" Peter rubbed his nose and lifted his small arms up his dad picking him up automatically in response Peter smushed his head into his dad's neck and clutched to his pajama shirt.

"Don' wan you to go I'm scwared daddy" Peter felt his eyes prickle and his tummy go funny his dad rubbing his back gently "remember to breathe baby, it'll only be a few hours".

Tony looked away from his child momentarily and made eye contact with Stane "can you look after Peter?, I don't really have time to arrange something"

The grey haired man smiled sickly sweet "of course Tones, we had lots of fun last time didn't we buddy?" .

Peter tensed against his dad and somehow clutched harder whilst shaking his head desperately. Tony tutted "don't be silly Pete" Tony handed over the boy to Obi Peter making a loud noise of protest in response.

"He's a bit fussy cause he's sick but he'll be okay" Tony lay a kiss on his angels forehead "I'll be home soon I love you honey" and with that Tony left the room.

Peter felt hot breath against his cheek, "Come on Peter, let's play a game" 

¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

**************

Peter tried to focus on the wilting bouquet of bachelors buttons and baby's breath in the corner of the bedroom, and not the flashing of the camera and tossed aside t-shit.

He not to focus on what the man was doing to his penis, and how he made Peter hold it whilst tears fell down his cheeks.

He tried not to think about the gag against his baby teeth or the smacks against his bottom for fighting back, it hurt where was daddy?.

It hurt, his chest felt tight and funny like it always does now, Peter could feel the man moving his legs apart and the bright flash of a camera against his eyelids, daddy wouldn't like the man doing this it'd make daddy sad Peter didn't want his daddy to be sad cause his daddy looks like he's sad alot when he looks away from Peter he wants his daddy to me happy.

So when the over powering man pushed Peter down and hurt him like he did before, Peter didn't fight back.

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


	5. The Phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys throughout this one is discussion of rape/non-con of a child and the aftermath of it if you want to know what happened but not read this part please leave a comment at the end and I'll get back to you ASAP this part is essential to the story and the relationship of Peter/Harley
> 
> Also, sorry for the shortness but the chapter won't make sense if I were to continue it

Peter sat on the plush white sofa his heart pounding and breath caught in his throat as he watched his dad's trusted friend, flick through the explicit photos of Peter.

"You're very pretty Peter, your daddy must be so proud" Peter clenched his eyes shut not wanting to look at himself in the photographs.

"Open your eyes you little whore" Peter snapped his eyes open and whimpered when the man put his arm around Peters shoulders the man moved his mouth directly to Peters ear the hot breath brushing his cheek.

"Look at you" the man cooed " Peter flinched "all spread and ready for me" the man kissed the top of Peters head leading Peter to shiver.

The man moved away and pocketed the photographs and took one last look at Peters  red eyes, tear stained cheeks and thighs covered with blood and semen.

Stand licked his lips "I can't wait till next time Petey"

The man went out of the door and Peter quickly ran to his dad's t-shirt across the room and held it to his nose 'it smells like daddy's he thought, the scent of his daddy making Peter feeling safe, Peter pulled it over his head clumsily and with shaking legs walked to the attached kitchen and dragged a stool out from the counter.

Climbing onto the stool the boy turned the water on and gathered the luke warm liquid (Tony had made sure when Peter turned on the taps it'd only be at a luke warm temperature to not startle or burn his child) into his cupped hands, sitting on the stool Peter washed his thighs with the water and scrubbed gently.

Red trails of blood kept coming from his bottom and Peter let out a sob in pain from having to sit on the stool with his sore bottom from the spanking, and the pain from the rape.

Washing away the evidence Peter turned off the tap and slid down the stool almost slipping on the newly formed puddle below him Peter let out a sob before grabbing a tea towel and quickly mopping up the residue, out of the corner of his eye, Peter noticed a piece of paper near the white sofa picking it up Peter was horrified to discover it was a photograph of him in one of those poses.

Dragging the stool back to its original placing Peter grabbed the discarded boxer shorts and photograph and walked to the elevator, wiping tears away as it skipped through the floors. The elevator came to halt at the floor which accommodated himself his daddy, Auntie Pepper, Uncle Happy, and Uncle Rhodey. Hugging himself Peter pushed his door open seeing freshly folded clothes on his bed Peter pulled a pair of boxers over his hips and pulled off his dad's t shirt before shoving the shirt,boxers and photograph at the back of his cabinet, pausing Peter felt his chest tighten further at the sight of white jeans and bloodied boxer shorts, shoving everything back there where his dad wouldn't find it Peter put on his iron man footsie pajamas them reminding them of his father.

Wiping his eyes, Peter went to grab his bunny rabbit from the bed before discovering it wasn't there patting around his bedsheets Peter let out a whine before gasping and running the the elevator.

The steel doors hummed as Peter skipped the floors to his dad's lab.

"Master Peter, may I remind you that you're not allowed into your father's lab without permission" 

The robotic voice filled the small space before stopping a floor just before the lab, Peter felt panic rise in his throat and started rubbing up and down his arms in a vain attempt to comfort himself, Peter started walking slowly around the first floor of his and his dad's home, letting out a desperate sob Peter walked to the plush sofas in the middle of them room and curled up holding a pillow to his chest.

He feel icky he didn't like it, he didn't like that man's thing in his mouth he didn't like how that man hurt him, he refused to call him Mr Stane he wasn't someone he wanted to be friends with but he loved daddy didn't he?, didn't daddy say that he was the only one there for him when his mummy and daddy died?.

Peter bit his lip gently, shifting the pillow closer to his chest in a vain attempt to comfort himself he realised he was alone.

Walking towards the phone Peter let his hand hover above it, he was supposed to call someone if he was alone and Peter didn't feel speaking not really. Peter let his gaze wander over the list of numbers on the phone book nearby.

Family & Close friends 

Tony Stark 7582-x26x  
Pepper Potts 47xx-3xxx  
Harley Stark (when away) 568x-972x  
Peter Stark (when away) 678x-908x  
Harold Hogan 7892-xxx7  
James Rhodes x67x-1219  
Obidhah Stane 0923-666x

Peter swallowed, he should tell someone he knows he should but hes scared to tell someone how does he explain it?, that someone was hurting him down there it was confusing he didn't know what it was and the men on that movie they seemed to like it was Peter supposed to like it?.

Peter looked at the numbers before stepping up on his tippy toes and pressing them in.

568x-972x

The ringing sound filled his ears and Peter held tightly onto the phone.

"Hi daddy!" A familiar yet cheerful voice came across the line making Peter smile and giggle slightly at the fact Harley thought he was his dad.

" Peter?, Is that you? " the eight year old laughed slightly across the line causing Peter tears still running down his cheeks to giggle again.

"Hi Harwey" Peter wiped his eyes, relieved at hearing his brothers voice across the line.

"Petey are you okay?, you sound sad, where's daddy?" there was shuffling across the line like someone getting up from a bed or a chair. Peter sniffed " i-im by myself" 

"Peter!, We're not allowed to be by ourselves did someone leave you alone?"  Peter nodded and waited for a response.

"Peter are you there?" Realising his mistake Peter replied " uh huh" there was a pause across the line and what sounded like someone biting their nails "can you call daddy?, you're not allowed to be alone Petey, 'cause you're little and might have a panic attack" 

Peter whimpered at that the tightness in his chest ever present, and lump in his throat growing bigger, "Harwey, can I tell you a sewcret?".

" I guess Petey, but remember to call daddy afters okay? ".

Peter clenched his eyes shut the panic in his chest feeling like a tree that's branches were crushing him from the inside, "I -I don' know w-what it is" Peter swallowed his eyes teary, there was a huff down the line "Peter what d'ya mean".

" I-it's someone b-bad? I think" Peter tried to breathe slowly thinking of his daddy and what Miss.Louise told him, "Describe it to me Petey".

" Ummm, ummm" Peter let out a sob his words coming out in a vomit "Mista Stane keeps keeps touching m-my willy and he hurts me and put this thing in in me and on my mouth and it hurts and I wanted it to stop and I don't k-know why he does it" Peter tried to breathe around the tightness in his chest clutching at it, hyperventilating, his vision had spots in it and he whispered desperately clutching to the phone.

There was a yelp across the line "Peter! You need to get daddy now that's really bad!, he's not allowed to do that, Peter you need to phone the police that's bad that's really really bad oh my god Pet-" 

The line was cut off Peter looked down to see a bigger hand over his own.

"You little fucking brat" the man hissed Peter turned around and his eyes met Stanes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated


	6. Wishes of relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 
> 
> EXTREME VIOLENCE AND WARNINGS FOR CHILD ABUSE AND RAPE 
> 
> this is possibly the darkest thing I've wrote it ever will write

Tony clicked his pen idly his eye dropping shut every so often, they didn't even want to hear his side at this meeting it was ridiculous, he owned this company and suddenly everyone else gets to decide things for him?, Pepper was at his side actually surprised he was attending a meeting for once Tony could see her manicured hands tightening around the small glass of water in her hands every so often, it seemed or so Tony thought she was fighting his corner.

He couldn't wait to get home back to Peter, tonight would be a movie night he decided with popcorn and cuddles on the couch and watching Disney princess movies he'd already seen a thousand times over, since Harley wasn't here it was Peters turn to pick again, he was excited about Harley returning the following day the boy had been gone for the last week constantly calling Tony whenever he could, not that he minded.

"Tony!" The Stark was knocked out of his train of thought by several board members staring him down and Pepper giving him a pure look of judgement the board member Tracy, Tegan something like that the head of the board anyway huffed.

"The board has come to a decision" Tony raised his eyebrow not meeting her eyes instead focusing on the pen he keeps clicking, " and that is? " 

"Stark Industries will continue to manufacture weapons, however this will not be the main focus of the company"  the board jumped as Tony slammed the pen down onto the table.

"I think not, it's not your company is it?" He quipped " Mr.Stark, it would be in the best interest of the company to - "

"I don't really care about the company all that much if I'm honest, never had cared much for creating weapons, no, Stark Industries isn't about that anymore we're going to change the image of the company case closed no further discussion is needed " and with that Tony dramatically  got up from his chair and walked out of the room Pepper hot on his heels.

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

Harley sat on his hotel bed hot tears falling from his face, small sobs coming from his mouth as he put his head in his hands, his eyes moved to the broken phone across the room, He'd thrown it against the wall after calling his dad fourteen times and having no answer but if his dad was in a meeting that would make sense.

His stomach was doing flips in worry for Peter, he'd heard the phone slam he'd heard Peter yelp that meant..... that meant that man could be touching Peter right now and he couldn't do anything.

Ping!

His head snapped to his phone on the floor a notification lighting up the screen.

Happy: just now

Coming to get you at three tomorrow don't be late.

Harley walked to the phone and picked it up, he swiped his thumb across the screen the picture of him, his auntie pepper, and Peter occupied the smashed screen.

opening the message, Harleys thumbs hovered over the keyboard  he didn't know what to reply in light of the current situation he couldn't think straight.

wait...Happy

Harleys heart began to pound in his chest and his palms became sweaty as he attempted to ring Happy.

The ringing noise filled his ears.

The person you are calling is unavailable, please leave a message after the tone or try again later.

"FUCK!" the eight year exclaimed he never swore ever, but he couldn't calm himself down Peter needed help.

To: Happy

Uncle Happy!

To: Happy

Uncle Happy please pick up

To Happy

It's an emergency please?

Harley bit his nails in anticipation, before letting out a sign of relief at seeing the message had been read.

His phone started ringing immediately after, Harley immediately picked up.

"Kid this better be good" there was a lot of background noise like someone driving, which he probably was.

Harley sobbed.

"U-uncle Happy" Harleys voice shook .

"Kid?, Kid! What's wrong?, what's happened?" his voice was softer now but urgent.

" I-it's Peter, i- i think he's in trouble " the background noise had stopped now, like Happy had pulled over. "Harley what do you mean? has he called you?" Harley let out a shaky breathe " y-yeah, he he said that someone was hurting him, and t-touching where they s-shouldn't be  and I think he's still there and I tried to call daddy but he w-wouldnt answer and and please Uncle Happy you go to get him! "

There was a pause across the line, and the sound of a car starting up "y-youre sure of this?" Harley had never heard his uncle's voice shake "yes" he whimpered.

Happy voice was soft now like talking to a scared animal "I've gotta go Harl, but keep trying to call your daddy okay?, I'll go make sure Peters okay, and we'll get you home asap alright?"

"Okay" Harley whispered, "I'll see you soon kid"

"Bye uncle happy"

" Oh and kid? "

"Yeah" he breathed 

"I love you" Harley paused his uncle rarely said that to either of them even though he knew it was true

"I love you too uncle Happy" the line went dead.

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

Peter stood rigid not daring to turn around to look at the man behind him, he could feel warm liquid trailing down his legs and wetting his pyjamas, he whimpered shaking where he stood.

Peter cried out when a fist grabbed his curls so tightly he thought it might rip his scalp tugging at his scalp the hand tossed him across to the floor Peter sobbed as his elbows and knees grazed on the carpet below, making a sorry attempt to push himself up, Peter got up on his knees only to be pushed down again by the figure above him

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" the man dug his knee into Peters abdomen causing Peter to cry out before violently ripping apart the onesie.

" I'm gonna make sure everyone knows what a little fucking skank you are" Peter clenched his eyes shut when he saw a flash of silver in the man's hand he felt his soaking wet boxers being pulled down before a white hot sensation started in his upper thigh, Peters screamed echoed off the walls, he sobbed desperately for someone to help him.

"DADDY!!!!" more flashes of pain " DADDY PWEASE!! " Peter wanted it to stop he kicked his leg out knocking the man in the chin.

"You little bitch" Peter sobbed when Stanes palm made contact with his face, "we're all done now anyway bud" Peters cringed as tough hands made contact with his face and pried his eyes open he looked up towards Stand to see him licking blood off the knife.

"You're so beautiful Peter, I think I'm going to have you one last time" Peter let out a scream at that and tried to kick Stane away landing a kick straight onto his nose.

Peter watched as stand wiped a suit sleeve on his nose and looked at the blood "huh" he smiled "shouldn't have done that" Stand grabbed hold of Peters right leg and twisted.

"NO, NO NO MAMA!" A bone crunching sound could be heard in the tower Peters vision started to fade as white hot trails of pain shot down his leg.

" And this one" Peter was too weak to cry out, he was tired so so tired he just wanted to shut his eyes make the pain go away, he wanted Daddy and Mama, Peter shut his eyes trying to make everything go away with thought of his auntie and daddy.

There was a crunch, and the last thing Peter heard before slipping into bliss was.

"I can have my way with you now, pretty Pete" accompanied by a laugh.

 

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

Tony glanced down at his watch tapping his feet impatiently.

"Where is he?, He's never been late before" Tony signed waiting for his driver to pick him up.

"He's probably just stuck in traffic, check you phone" Pepper nodded toward Tony and pulled her arms closer around herself attempting to warm up from the biting winds in her black dress.  
Rolling his eyes Tony snagged his phone out of his pocket and pulled off his jacket putting the silk around Peppers shoulders.

She pursed her lips "thanks" Tony nodded before turning on his phone and being met with several notifications 

HARLEY: 14 MISSED CALLS

HAPPY: 6 MISSED CALLS

SECURITY ANNOUNCEMENT: POTENTIAL THREAT DETECTED AT TOWER PROCEED LOCKDOWN?

YES. NO.

Tonys breathe caught in his throat "we gotta go!" " Pep call a cab or something we have to go! ".

Pepper looked at the man surprised "Tony what?" 

" something happening at the tower Peters in there Pep we gotta go! " nodding Pepper quickly called someone to pick them up rushing alongside Tony in her heels quick on her feet.

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

Happy pushed the car as fast as it would go breaking the doors limit by miles.

"Come on come" Happy turned driving through a red light and to the tower, one thought on his mind

He was gonna kill fucking Stane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me that fuel


	7. Flashback to a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual warning guys

Harley tried not to focus on the leaping of his stomach, and instead on the hand of his friend Harry, who was rubbing his back in comfort he couldn't help but think that maybe if he'd said something done something about it that Peter wouldn't have been hurt if he hadn't begged his dad to go to this robotics competition he would of been there when the man was babysitting his little brother he would've told his dad no, just like when he tried to get Obidhah to babysit him when there was no one else there, he would've screamed and shouted no, not after what happened.

//3 Years ago// 

Harley laughed as he was swung up into his dad's arms, his dad didn't smell great he smelt like alcohol and oil, his dad smiled sadly at him his eyes rimmed red from drink and his hair a mess.

"Harley, baby I love you sweetheart you know that?" Harley grinned at his father his smile loving and content with the world around him. "Uh huh daddy" Tony out the little boy down and stroked his hair the little boy not failing to notice how his dad's hands shook.

"D-dads not very well and he's gotta go to the doctor because he wants to get better for you and um" Harleys little forehead frowned the crease looking wrong on someone so young, Tony lifted his hands to Harleys face and gently smoothed out the lines on his head.

"Hey, don't look so worried, daddy's gonna okay, anyway I have some good news sweetie " Harley rubbed his forehead where his dad had been smoothing out the lines "what is it daddy? " Tony smiled widely seemingly very excited about something "You're gonna be a big brother Harl" Harleys eyes grew wide disbelieving "imma be a big brother?" Tony nodded now that the little boy looked closer it looked like his dad was going to cry, his brown eyes watery, Harley looked down sad for a second because this baby wouldn't actually be his brother would it?, he shuffled his feet awkwardly trying not to cry.

"Bambino, what's wrong?" two fingers moved Harleys chin up, encouraging him to look into the eyes of his father "i-im not gonna be a brother though, cause, cause the baby will be y-yours the baby's mummy not my mummys and daddys" Tony wrapped his arms around his child and stroked his hair gently, putting his head into his neck.

"We have a weird family sweetie, auntie Pep isn't really your auntie is she and uncle happy isn't really but we love them that way and that makes them family, this baby will be your brother just as much as if he were your blood honey, and I'm still your daddy aren't i?, even though we're not related by blood" Harleys eyes widened and he nodded quickly not wanting his daddy to think he didn't love him "daddy?, Some sometimes I call auntie Pepper mummy is... Is that wrong?" 

Tony looked at the boy thoughtfully for a minute before seemingly coming to an answer "you can call her whatever you want baby, as long as she's okay with it her and daddy aren't together if that's what your thinking" Harley shook his head " no cause kissing is icky daddy! " Harley stuck out his tongue in disgust making the elder Stark laugh.

Tony stood up gesturing at someone at the door to come in  
"Well then I guess you don't want a kiss goodbye?" Harley stared at his dad narrowing his eyes cutely and crossing his arms over his body and pouted "don't be stupid daddy" Tony put his hand over his chest giving a mock gasp before leaning over and giving Harley a peck on the lips "don't be cheeky you" .

Tony stood up and righted his shirt before gesturing for a man to come over, the man around fifty, had grey hair and wore a suit Harley had seen him before in magazines with his daddy though he hadn't met him before.

"Harley, this is Mr.Stane, he's daddy's friend he'll be taking care of you okay?" Harley nodded ignoring the disappointment flooding  through him that it wasn't his uncle Rhodey, Harley wrapped his arms around his dads neck one more time ignoring the smell of liquor his dad smiled sadly at him.

"I'll be home soon baby two hours, I promise love you" and with that a very untidy Tony walked through the door. 

Harley turned to the man who was smiling brightly with his pearl white teeth on display the man brought his palms together and clapped his hands.

"Alright, buddy what should we do?" Harley pulled a face seemingly considering the fact that Mr.Stane didn't know the rules and therefore couldn't tell him no.

"Ummm, I think we should eat all the icecream!" Harley jumped up and down in excitement the picture of innocence plastered on his face.

Stane rubbed his hands together, and grinned "Okay why not?, you got to do something for me after though honey okay?" Harley grinned at being successful the gap in his teeth showing when he smiled "okay! that's fair" Harley skipped happily to the freezer "I wan' mint choc chip it's my favouritist" Stane laughed and reached in the freezer for him.

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

Harley groaned, and held his stomach the half empty tub of ice cream in front of him.

"I-i don't feel very well Mister Stane" Stanes face twisted into one of concern, "Awhh don't you buddy" Harley shook his head sadly, tears in his green eyes "why don't you come sit on my knee buddy, until daddy comes home?" Harley sniffed and crawled onto the man's lap clutching his stomach tightly " Mista Stane" he said miserably "I want daddy" 

Stane tutted and put his hand on Harleys knee comfortingly Harley shifted his body further into Stanes chest and closed his eyes "I'm 'ired" smiling Stane rubbed Harleys knee "try and sleep then buddy".

Harley nodded and tried to sleep, in his dazed state, he didn't realise how high the rough palm on his leg was getting, prying his eyes open Harley suddenly realised just how high the palm was getting writing it off as nothing more than a comforting gesture  
Harley let out a sign and attempted to sleep once more.

The small boy jumped eyes snapping open when the heavy weight of the hand was between his legs, kicking the man in the shin Harley jumped off the man breathing heavily.

" Now Harley didn't you say you'd do something for me? " Harley screamed "GET THE FUCK OFF ME" Stane looked at the boy with wide eyes watching as the little boy scuttled up the stairs towards his dad's bedroom.

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

Tony returned shortly after and found the boy shivering in his closet, his dad had lectured him on swearing before cuddling with him and rubbing his back when he was sick later on, his dad just assumed that he didn't like Stane because he made him sick and it was a silly childish grudge.

Harley shivered.

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

Tony clenched his jaw looking out of the window.

'in one two three four out '

'in one two three four pig's

'in one two three four out'

"I'm not being funny Keen, Ken what ever your name is" Tony ranted at the man in the front of the cab "Its Cian" Tony paused "What?!" " my names Cian" Tony rolled his eyes "well Cian, my fucking kid could be seriously fucking hurt right now and you're driving like it's a fucking Sunday and you're a grandpa!" the man visibly hunched his shoulders, and looked into the winmirror.

"In all due respect sir, I'm going as fast as I can we're almost there anyway" Tony huffed and the blonde woman beside him have him a look of death, "Tony he'll be okay" Tonys eyes met Peppers, she could see the tears in the honey brown eyes and on further observation the fidgeting with his hands something Pepper had noticed Peter tended to do when anxious she shifted her gaze to the window watching as the cab made a turn to the left.

" Woah! Shit! " The car swerved to the side and Pepper held on for her life.

"Jesus" the driver let out a breathe his gaze fixated to the car which speeded past them.

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

Happy had gotten the notification, the one that made his stomach plummet and heart rate increase.

'Threat detected lockdown initiated '

Happy pushed his foot down on the throttle and sped around the corner just missing a cab that swerved to avoid him.

He needed to get to his nephew, the little boy with freckles all over his face and curly waves of hair his doe eyes the picture of innocence.

Innocence. What Stane had taken from him.

Happy brought the car to a stop and forced open the car door roughing bothering to close the door behind him once he got to the tower doors he pulled out his keycard hoping to unlock the tower.

There was a long beep.

'KEYCARD INVALID'

"FUCK!" Happy punched the side of the building his fist scrapping against the brick causing his knuckles to bleed. Looking at the glass doors Happy brought his leg upwards into a kick.

He kicked one two three four five times but the doors didn't even shatter.

"They're bulletproof Hap nice try though"

The security guard turned around to see his boss and Pepper hair a mess and collar undone, his tie pulled down showing off his Adams apple and throat.

'he'd had a panic attack then' 

He watched as the man swiped his card and the doors openes.

'KEYCARD VALID'

"Welcome Mr Stark".

Happys eyes met Tonys tearful ones as they both rushed into the elevator, Pepper to her credit right behind them despite being in heels.

" Jarvis, take us to the threat" Tonys voice hitched at the end causing Happy to whip his head round at his usually out together boss.

"You okay boss?" Tony nodded despite the dread pooling in his stomach.

" Y-yeah, let's kick some ass" Pepper nodded at him "Agreed"  
¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

The metal elevator doors were like torture to Tony he just wanted them to stop and open, to see his kid and his father figure okay, Tony knew Stane would protect Peter if he needed to trusted Stane enough to lay down his life for Peter and the rest of their makeshift family Tony knew he would.

Because isn't that the meaning of family?, to protect each other to love each other and to lay down your life for them despite what they've done?, family was unconditional love not the type Howard would give him when he lay a hand on Tonys small shoulders whenever he would invent or discover something or whenever he won first place in some national decathlon, Tony had decided long ago that his kids could be dumb as a doorknob and he'd still be so proud of them for whatever they did he wouldn't care if his kids were gay, straight,pan, bi whatever, he wouldn't care if one day Harley told him he was a woman, he wouldn't care if Peter told him he didn't want to go to university, he wouldn't care if Harley wanted to be an artist if Peter wanted to be a scientist or if both of them decided to become beauty gurus he really didn't give a shit .

He loved his boths equally despite Harley being adopted and Peter being a drunken mistake his boys were his world they were why he quit drinking and sleeping about and why he tried to spend as much time out of the lab as possible he'd started seeing a therapist just before he found out about Peter and he was ashamed of that fact he should've started earlier Harley shouldn't of had to wake up in the morning to some random woman in his house and his dad down in the lab, he shouldn't of had to smell the alcohol on Tony when he hugged him and he shouldn't have had to spend a few months of his childhood abused although that wasn't Tonys fault it was clear the difference between Harley and Peters upbringings when Tony first met Peter he was a small little red thing with a little now and a surprising amount of hair for a newborn baby, Harley on the other hand was a scared and scrappy little boy covered in bruises and spat at him when they first met, it was only when Tony saw all of his little machines aka, potato guns that he decided to keep the kid he reminded of himself as a child and he couldn't let another person turn out like him.

Harley swore a lot always had, and Tonys alcoholism didn't help that since Tony had a rather loose tongue when drunk, Harley was still quite aggressive at times with people he didn't know very well hence why he didn't like Stane, but at the end of the day they didn't see Harley crying his eyes out from nightmares of his previous dad, they didn't see Harley when he stroked Peters hair as a newborn or when he plaited Peppers hair and called her 'mama' they didn't know his little boy. And yes he'd had several complaints from the school that Harley had yet again go into a fight or he'd refused to come in during break but they didn't know him he had his reasons despite being so young.

Howard would've beat Tony for that.

 

When the elevator doors finally opened, Tonys breathe caught in his throat.

He stopped

Have you ever seen a porcelain doll?, the little China ones that are in horror movies or antique shops and have you ever saw your very life flash before your eyes because that's what Tony is seeing.

He couldn't move he didn't know why but he was paralysed to the spot his head was fuzzy and he could think straight all he could focus on was the the man grunting as he violated his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I was thinking of changing the chapters a bit in this fix and combining them because I feel that having more chapters with not a lot of word puts people off do this fix might be under construction for a day or two don't worry though cause in gonna keep writing 
> 
> All I know you all hate me but kudos comments? Please?


	8. China Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Happy is an absolute softie  
> And Peter awakens

When Tony was growing up he used to spend a lot of time with his mother watching her cook or staying with her while she read for company mainly in her bedroom, his mother and Howard didn't sleep in the same bed so his mother's room was truly her own, to this day Tony still remembers the lingering smells of perfume and potpourri and the ornaments that lined the shelves. Tony would lean against his mother's legs content whilst she stroked his hair and turned pages.

He would gaze up at nothing and one day his mother gave him a china doll to play with, it was perfect, pale and porcelain creamy skin, dark black curls that fell in waves and a soft pastel purple dress.

He named her Maria after his mother the most beautiful woman he knew.

One day whilst he was playing with her, Howard came storming into the room shouting at his mother about something that was insignificant to Tony. He was five and well, all he knew is that his daddy was angry, he clutched the little doll to his chest holding back his tears and whimpers, Howard turned around and kicked his mother's mahogany dresser shattering a perfume near Tony, Howard looked towards where it lay in pink broken crystal glass shards on the floor and instead made eye contact with his son clutching a China doll, Howard saw red.

Needless to say, the doll ended up broken and ripped up beside a equally broken and battered Tony.

Later that night, whilst his mother put ice on his face, Tony cried silently over the loss of the doll, his mother tried her best to sew up the dolls dress and she even cut the dolls hair to make it look as if Howard hadn't torn chunks out of if in front of Tony, she tried to paint its chipped lips, and repair its wonky eye lid but she'd never be the same.

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶  
The little boy on the floor look startlingly alike the doll, his skin was porcelain and pale but the elegancy was destroyed by purple bruises and matted hair, his legs were broken just like the China dolls.

His legs were broken and Stane was in between them.

Tony barley registered the man forcing his way past his shoulder and the woman letting out a horrified cry and rushing towards the doll he just stood there.

Stood there whilst his son was raped.

∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

It took happy a moment to register what was happening around him, one look into the room had him feeling sick to his stomach.

Stane was grunting whilst forcing himself on the small child below him, he had his hand in his nephews hair, there was a small puddle of dark red blood underneath his small freckled thighs.

Happy pulled the gun from in his pocket, and bit back a shout of anger, he wasn't sure if Stane knew they were there or if Stane was so..... endorsed in the moment that he didn't realise they were on the room, Happy treaded carefully before aiming the butt of the gun at Stanes head he took one look at Pepper the blonde giving him the nod and brought the gun down onto Stanes skull.

Theres was a sickening crack, the impact causing Stane to fall down the blood pouring down the side of his head, it hadn't been a fatal blow at least Happy hadn't intended to be Pepper rushed over and put two chipped nails to the monsters neck, there was a fast paced pulse below her fingers. Cringing, she pulled herself with her heels and wiped her hand on her jacket.

"H-Happy, could you deal with um" Pepper gestured to Stanes crotch. "Yeah, fuck sure" He breathed grabbing a throw of the sofa nearby he threw it over the unconscious man on the floor.

"D-d-daddy" A sob filled the silence between the two and Happy and Peppers attention flicked to the blank honey brown orbs on the floor.

"Oh Peter baby....." Happy knelt down and pressed a hand to the little boys head who whined and began moving a shaking hand over his crotch, his little sobs filled the room they were purely agonising, which want surprising considering his injuries.

"Pepper call an ambulance and fucking S.H.E.I.L.D I don't think they'd want the cops getting involved" he said whilst shrugging off his jacket and tucking in around the boy.

"Shhh now baby, Uncle Happys got you no need to be embarrassed hmm?" Peter looked at him tears running down his bright red cheeks .

"It hwurts!, Unwle Happy!, wan' it to stwop" Happy pushed a hand through the curls on the small boys head, "it's okay Pete it's all okay now, we're gonna get you some help and the doctor will make it go away okay?" Peter nodded as much as his could before letting out a desperate sob .

"Where does it hurt son?, tell uncle Happy" Happy reached over and took the small hand into his horrified when he discovered it was covered in blood.

"T-tummy an-and face and um" Peters eyes avoided happys "m-my bum" Happy rubbed his hand soothingly in response but but unwle h-happy I can't fweel my legs very well b-but they hurt rweally bad" 

Happy looked on horrified before a hand was placed on his shoulder, he looked up to be met by Peppers tearful blue eyes "I've called them, the ambulance will be here in half an hour roughly, S.H.E.I.L.D in fifteen" Happy nodded his gaze focused on the small boy beside him " and Tony i-i there's no response " Happy looked at the man who was standing in the same spot since they'd gotten here, they'd need to move him for the paramedics and Shield, his eyes looked dead and he was shaking just looking blankly into space.

"I think he's in shock" Pepper nodded sadly before moving over towards Tony and trying to coax the man to move.

"W-what happening to d-daddy?" Happy smiled sadly at the small boy before laying a kiss on his tear streaked cheek " I think he's a bit scared honey" Peter eyebrows furrowed before looking at the man again "why?" Happy brought a hand to Peters cheek which was wet with sweat from all the struggling and the pain the small boy was so obviously in.

" He's scared for you Pete, he doesn't want to see his boy in pain" Peter pursed his chapped lips, looking as if he was thinking on something.

"Uncle Happy?, Daddy's sad a lot isn't he?" Happy looked over to Tony who was now sitting on the couch fists in his hair and tears running down his cheeks, his eyes were still blank about as blank as the little boys beside him.

'he's disassociating again' 

he hadn't done in a while, it became less and less common as time went on a few years ago he could usually be found staring blankly at a wall whisky glass in hand. Countless times Happy had to take the glass out of Tonys stone grip and talk to him about nonsense untill he responded.

Tony was ashamed of that.

It wasn't unlike what Pepper was doing now talking softly to the man whilst rubbing a hand up and down his arm, that was different Tony, unless he initiated it or it was for cover never let any guy touch him apart from his boys and Rhodey.

It had just always been that way, and yeah Happy suspected that Tony has been abused as a child just the way he spoke about his father and how he would causally drop something awful into a conversation sometimes Tony didn't know how to cope with anything remotely horrible so he shut himself off.

Happy, stroked the boys cheek gently "your daddy is just having a tough time right now Peter".

Happy jumped in surprise when the elevator doors beeped, before opening wide.

It opened to reveal a red headed woman and a very cliche blonde man.

" Tony what the fuck? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, who do you think it is lads?
> 
> Sorry this chapter is shitty I really struggled for some reason


	9. Concepts,Metaphors,Timelines

Hey not an update sorry!,

This contains  
-Timeline explanation  
-ideas and concepts which didn't make the cut.  
-metaphors/imagery (spoilers)  
These are marked

I understand that my timelines are all fucked in this fic so I'm going to explain them.

everything up to the accords has happened excluding what Stane did in Iron man 1 and Shield hasn't been compromised yet, and the accords will happen pretty soon in the fic and will add to certain presentations of characters.

With the backstory of Iron man 1, Stane set up everything but saw Tonys progress with the suits after the whole kidnapping incident and decided to wait until further progress was made to make his move.

Hence why iron man is in this fic, You'll have to excuse my lack of marvel knowledge and timelines I haven't watched all the movies I have watched the following in this order.

(All the original spidermans)  
Guardians of the Galaxy  
Deadpool  
Thor 1  
Deadpool 2  
Civil war  
Winter soldier  
Iron man 1  
Iron man 2  
Iron man 3  
Doctor strange  
Age of Ultron  
Guardians of the Galaxy 2  
Ant-man  
Endgame (this sat)

I actually only watched ant man two days ago, I can't get access to the films until they come on Netflix unfortunately so my selection is quite sparse.

Quick note about its fic, I'm going to be reconstructing it I don't think it'll affect the fic itself but because I feel like shorter Chapter make people turn away from fics I'm going to combine them I also need to spend some time planning because fun fact, Stane was supposed to be found out A lot later on in the fic but I felt It was being dragged out.

ORIGINAL CONCEPT  
The original concept was that Peter was going to be sent to school, (all of this has taken place over a weekend btw) and that they were going to get the 'underwear rule' talk and Peter was going to have a panic attack, meaning happy was supposed to pick him up, Peter was always supposed to be mute at this point refusing to speak although Tony and Happy would think that he's having a hard time with his anxiety, and he was meant to show Happy a leaflet with the rule on and point out a bit that said 'Tell a parent or trusted guardian etc.' Happy would realise what was wrong and rush Peter to the hospital etc.

Harley wasn't part of my original plan either he was kind of forced in since I realised I wanted to eventually write a sequel to this fic and Peter with a overly protective big brother in high school sounds great to me, Harley was at a robotics contest since I didn't know how to add him to my fic in a way that wasn't forced and him just turning up or being mentioned as in the house wouldn't make sense.

Happy wasn't really meant to be involved at the start either he was just going to be Tonys security guard, he was going to be in many science just as a minor character however, I really like how his character has come along even if it is OCC.

Tony also wasn't meant to have had a drinking issue or been mentally unstable at all. With the addition of Harley I needed a valid explanation why they didn't have the same mother so iron man's backstory came into play, Harleys personality would seem wrong to be the same as Peter especially if he was adopted so I decided to make him more aggressive due to a abusive backstory Harleys meant to be Tony in a way how Tony could be turned out of someone had noticed his abuse not perfect but not Broken, Tonys instability also comes into play when Peter gives into Stane.

METAPHORS/IMAGERY POTENTIAL SPOILERS  
Throughout the fic I have tried to put imagery throughout most of foreshadowing future events.

-Chapter 1  
'tulips red and yellow grew along flower boxes outside the gate'

If you've spent at least half an hour in an English literature class you'd know that red is the colour of lust and yellow is the colour of loyalty.

I used this to show Stanes supposed loyalty to Tony and lust for Peter and Harley.

'wide chocolate brown innocent eyes'  
'Peter's white school shirt'  
'white polar bear onsie.'  
'the bright yellow flowers matched Peter's white jeans'

Use of the colour white project innocence, the jeans in sure you understand the flowers were also to do with loyalty of Pepper and Tony this time of

'Tony wiped the foam off Peter's chin with his expensive suit jacket sleeve'

Sacrifice essentially.

\- Chapter 3

'You wanna wear one of daddy's shirts?, That way you won't get cold honey'

Highlight the difference between Tony and Stane, (Tony dressing Peter Stane undressing him)

'the little boys shirt had ridden up and Tony pulled it down gently

Again highlighting the difference 

'Peter tried to focus on the wilting bouquet of bachelors buttons and baby's breath'

The Bachelor Button is actually a flower that has a story behind it and this is a flower that bachelors generally wore when they had feelings for a certain person that they were trying to date. They would wear the flower and the longer that the flower lasted, the more that it showed that there was a true love there, if the flower faded away, it wasn’t meant to be.

Baby's breathe symbolises innocence or purity and the fact they are wilting says alot of the situation 

I'm not going to talk about anymore imagery because it may spoil things a little too much but in the most recent chapter the China doll means something can you guys guess what? 

Also, Peppers perfect manicured hands :) read the last chapter carefully guys 

I also want to give a shoutout to one of my readers! Sa_26 I think?  
I really enjoy reading your comments thank you for following the story


	10. Cuore di vetro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late,
> 
> I am also sorry it is short, I've had a lot on recently family shit I don't wanna go into as well as exams and mental + physical health it's been a wild ride to say the least.
> 
> However, here it is I hope you enjoy
> 
> Usual warnings and translations within that's why it doesn't flow in some parts you'll know when you see them

An impatient tapping filled the small space of the elevator, a black heeled boot filling the silence, green eyes flicked over the dirty blond man beside her.

"I never thought I'd be here again" Clint flicked his head to the red haired woman beside him his gruff tone echoing in the elevator "Starks really that bad huh?" Natasha took a breath and shifted in his spot "He's something".

Clint raises his eyebrows, "something?" she hummed " he doesn't seem so empathetic but I suppose that's expected of a man in his position I mean, the amount of fans and people he must've met with issues and problems" there was a pause "he would've become blind to it by now, It's kind of sad really" 

"You're saying that Stark thinks shit like that's a normality?" Clint crossed his hand over his body " not a normality as such, but it's not surprising to him it wouldn't effect him like a normal person, he doesn't have any family either, well at least we don't think so"

"You don't think so?" the elevator came to a stop and Natasha leaned over to press the button " no, he was seen with a little blond boy a while back but it's presumed to be a publicity stunt" 

The elevators doors opened and the two stepped out in the the scene.

A fifty so year old man laid knocked out on the floor nose bleeding and bruises forming around his temple, a large man Natasha knew to be happy hovered over a pale little boy a suit jacket presumably the man's tucked over him. A blonde haired woman had a hand on the billionaires back his eyes glazed over and his hands shaking.

"What the fuck Tony?"

The blonde woman's gaze flicked to them letting out a sign of relief she removed the hands from Tonys shoulders and moved over to them her heels clicking on her wake.

Now that Natasha could she her closer she noticed how imperfectly perfect the woman looked in front of her.

The woman's eyes were red rimmed and her hair slightly messy and windswept she had a jacket over her that looked expensive and was obviously not hers her dress was rumpled and her bluw eyes were filled with tears.

"Thank god you're here, please, get that monster away from us I hope he rots in fucking hell" the agent looked over the woman to where her fists were clenched his chipped nails biting into her palms Clint spoke up "what the hell happened here?, we got a call for a threat and were sent to neutralize it we didn't realise it was one man there's a whole team down stairs waiting to collect casualties after we're done.

Pepper stumbled as she spoke "h-he Pete- " she was interrupted by a loud whine followed by a pitiful sob of "daddy", both agents flicked there gaze to the boy on the floor Clint approaching the larger man who was trying to keep the toddler calm.

" Shh, baby you're safe they're good people" Clint looked on horrified the small boy was naked apart from the jacket covering him, his legs were twisted in a way they shouldn't be and there was several cuts and bruises on the boys face and arms, Clint kneeled down to the small be being careful not to make the boy jump, however he flinched regardless.

"H-hey kid my names Clint, I work with Mr.Stark over there on the big scary missions?, is he your cousin? uncle maybe?" Peters lip trembled before letting out several coughs he couldn't gain his breath back he wheezed "It's okay Peter no one can hurt you no more" Clint smiled softly at the boy "is this your dad sweetheart?" Happy gave the man a look before squeezing the boys hand slightly ignoring the ping of the elevator and the men coming through to take the rapist away "No, I'm his uncle not by blood but I'm his dad's bodyguard Tonys his dad" Clints eyes widened and Natashas gaze flicked to Peter from where she was kneeling near Tony tracing pictures and letters on his palm and whispering to him in Russian.

"He's a father?" Clint said in disbelief Happy glared at him trying to calm Peter's screams and cries of pain.

"Yes, and the best damn one I've ever seen" Clint raised his eyebrows at that because surely Stark was a egotistical twat?.   
Clints gulped and smiled at the small boy when he looked at him.  
"What exactly happened here?" Happy tutted and shook his head bitterly 

"The fucking bastard broke his legs so he couldn't fight back, he raped a baby" Clint gasped his eyes widening, holy fuck.

"t-theres an ambulance coming, there's so much blood coming from under that jacket" Clint was horrified his small boy, he looked about what three years old?, had been fucking raped?  
A little boy who didn't even know anything about sex didn't have the faintest idea about the anatomy of a girl, probably still thought he could catch cooties off them this little boy who didn't understand didn't know how to react because he didn't know what it meant to be raped.

Clint would rather kill himself than that happened to one of his children, he couldn't even think about it happening.

And Tony, how must be be feeling Clint didn't blame him for not reacting Stark wasn't the most stable person in the first place never mind adding this to it, he was in shook and when he woke up from it Tony would be destroyed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Il mio bambino!" 'my baby'  Clint was barged into by a flustered crying man, who pushed him out of the way and was brought to his knees in front of his baby.

Tony cupped Peters face hot tears pouring down his face "Il mio bambino!, Il mio bambino!" Tonys chest hitched with sobs as cried and held his little boys hands Happy backing off to give the man space. 

"Mi dispiace tanto, perché tu"  
'I'm so sorry, why you? "  
Peters voice came in a whisper his voice hoarse from screaming and crying 

"Sto bene papà"  
'i'm okay daddy'    
Tony let out another sob at that, bringing a hand to Peters cheek he stroked the tears gently away, Tonys whole body shook he wanted to cradle his child but he couldn't for Peter would be hurt more.

"Papà ti ama piccolo cuore"  
'daddy loves you little heart" he so desperately needed to hold his boy his heart ached from it

"Per favore, dio a parte lui"   
'please god, anyone but him' Tony felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't bother looking who it was he just wanted his boy safe and in his arms, Peter looked sadly at his daddy.

"Non piangere per me"  
'don't cry for me' 

"Sei al sicuro ora bambino"  
'you're safe now baby'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curoe di vetro -glass heart


	11. Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm really sorry this is late I ha be had exams and they finished Frida y!, Summer has started and I'm waiting to see if I have graduated so fingers crossed.
> 
> Chapter updates should be more frequent since I have a a long time off I'm really sorry this isn't the usual standard but I've been really stressed and my mental and physical health hasn't been good due to that.
> 
> But hey that's a whole other thing 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Peter looked up at his father, he was shaking but Peter was shaking too, everything hurt so so badly and he felt really tired but daddy told him not to go to sleep, but he felt his eyes shutting and it was hard to keep them open, his eye lids felt heavy and he couldn't help himself from giving into the exhaustion.

"No tesoro, prova e stai sveglio, va bene"  
'no sweetheart, try and stay awake okay?' His dads voice was soft his native language rolling off his tongue.

Peter didn't speak Italian fluently, but his father had spoken to him in it from a young age even as a baby. So when Peter began to speak it was a strange mix of Italian and English which was confusing for his Uncles and Pepper and even Harley but his dad always understood what he was trying to say he loved speaking the language it was like their own secret little language, Harley couldn't speak Italian as well as Peter or his father because he had been brought up somewhere else and it was harder to learn as he got older but he knew basic conversational level he just got tenses mixed up.

His father was fluent and it wasn't something that was common knowledge about Tony Stark, his mother was Italian and therefore so was Tony.

Peter whined, he was just so tired and the ambulance men weren't here yet. He wondered if his daddy knew what Mr Stane was doing to him and why, Peter supposed it made the man feel good and sometimes it made Peter feel like that as well, but it hurt, it mostly just hurt.

He didn't understand what those feelings were, they made his stomach feel funny and his body do strange things which felt wrong , he was embarrassed about it because no one was supposed to see those parts of him apart from daddy and Harley , he didn't even like Pepper or Uncle Happy or Uncle Rhodey washing him or helping him get dressed because it was embarrassing.

"Fa male a papà!" the small boy cried out "Fa male a papà!"  
'it's hurts daddy'

"Io-io conosco il mio cuoricino, lo so"  
"I-I Know my little heart I know"  
his dad stroked his hair gently and moved Uncle Happys jacket so it was tucked more around him.

Tony looked above him and closed his eyes as he held Peters hand he prayed

"Se c'è qualche dio, qualsiasi essere superiore, per favore, risparmia questo orrore al mio ragazzo, per favore abbi pietà di lui"  
'If there is any god, any superior being then please spare this horror from my boy, please have mercy upon him' 

Tony wasn't a religious man, but he found comfort in it his mother was certainly a religious lady and she prayed frequently for god to save them, to save her boy and herself.

Tony would pray too.

"Sir, two paramedics are requesting entry" Tony swallowed before letting out a quiet sob 'let them in Jarvis' the wait for the paramedics was perhaps the longest one of Tonys life, he could feel the anxiety crawl up in his chest engulfing him, but he refused to give in until his baby was safe.

¶Π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π

Two male paramedics entered the room their eyes searching for the causality before finally landing on Peter, Tony tightened his hand around Peters his eyes locked onto the paramedics watching their every move.

"How old is he?" the blonde man moved slowly toward the small boy placing his equipment down carefully.

"Ha quattro anni" the paramedics frowned at the foreign language before meeting eyes with his companion who shrugged "Italian or Spanish I think I don't speak either" the blond man took a breath.

"He's four" Peppers voice croaked hitching up in town at the end and Natasha placed a hand on her back before speaking " Tony speaks Italian, but he's fluent in English he had some kind of attack he wouldn't speak, or move it wasn't pretty" 

The grey haired paramedic nodded looking at little green at the situation, the thought that anyone could do those things to such a little sweet boy.

Peter whimpered as the men moved forward clutching into his daddy's hand his eyes pleading with his father to prevent them from hurting him.

"Shhh bambino" he stroked Peters sweaty curls gently "sono qui per aiutare, papà è qui adesso nessuno ti farà del male" 'they're here to help, daddy's here now no one will hurt you' but Peter shook his head pearly years falling down his cheeks, his eyes fixated on the men, the blond paramedic smiled at the small boy approaching slowly and carefully his hands facing upwards.

"Hey, what's your name champ?" Peter whimpered loudly this time moving his hands so both would clutch his dad's his eyes clenched shut "papà .. non voglio .." 'daddy.. I don't want..'

Tonys eyes widened, as he shaked his head desperately "no, no baby, non papà, ti promette cuore".  'no, no baby they won't daddy promises you heart' Peter shuddered.

¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶  
The street seemed far too busy and normal, everyone unaware of the horrors that had taken place in the safety of the tower. There was press across the road snapping pictures not that Tony cares he felt far too numb for the situation at hand.

Pepper wrapped her arms around Tonys neck, sniffling into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay h-hes a strong boy" Tony stared blankly at the wall his arms loosely around Peppers waist seemingly not there, they parted and Clint placed a hand onto Tonys shoulder.

"Go be with your boy Tony, he needs you" Tony nodded and gulped his gaze never leaving his son.

The grey haired paramedic gave Tony a signal, he took a breath and walked over to the vehicle Happy, who looked somewhat tearful himself pulled Tony into a side hug "I'll see you soon boss".

¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶


	12. Plead

A sincere yet depressing authors plead.

Writing, writing itself has always been an anchor for me I've always been a emotional writer for as long as I remember and honestly, if you know me personally which unfortunately none of you do, you would know that if I give you a piece of writing that every ounce of it has come from the very depths of my heart every drop of ink on the paper has been carefully thought our and weaved in structures of what I see as the inner workings of my mind.

I've made grown men cry by writing for them, not to mention the countless women this isn't an act of bragging but rather a reflection. My purpose for this piece and what I hope it brings is an explanation.

For me writing has always reflected how I am feeling, when it is unstructured and not perfectly constructed that is how I feel my mind as of late is often scrambled and misconstrued. Words themselves are hard to think of and the work I put out is bland at best, no words are carefully thought of or even meant to trigger emotion it simply seeks to give you some form of entertainment I compare myself to other writers and if it isn't the work quite frankly, it'll do.

As readers you'll see your fair share of writers with mental illness of why it is that they discontinued their stories for me although I picture this story to be at the forefront of my mind for many months to come it isn't dissimilar.

If I had to pinpoint it I would say I was eight years old, I distinctly remember carving self depreciating words into wood with my nails till they bled, can't remember once that I've felt okay in the respect of how I looked. 

Eight was also the first time I attempted suicide, seems wrong that doesn't it an unpleasant juxtaposition or oxymoron however, I knew the act wouldn't have killed me now at the time it was very real.

Nine, I cut myself for the first time which is strange because why did I have that idea at such a young age. It was likely through media however, I was very displeased with the way I look and my thought process was somewhere along the lines of "it'll make me feel better" it really didn't it stung like a bitch.

By ten, I was in therapy because a ten year old wanted to kill herself but I wasn't allowed to engage I was told that every time before a session. To lie.

The one thing I did have I was whip smart.

I very much doubt you want an entire run down, but I'm currently sixteen, and failing my education because I'll be gone by eighteen however, at 13 I'd be gone by 14 so don't quote me on that.

Quite frankly if I fail these exams it's unlikely I'll be around that long, it not only my writing that isn't continuous or constant it's my very will to be on this planet.

Since summer started I've lost four kilograms, stopped taking my pills and haven't cut my self once.

I'm too depressed to bring myself to do that, if you knew me back in my fanfic.net days you would've seen my drive my ambition top of the class, updating three fics with two thousand word chapters every night.

Effortlessly.

The point of this is to tell you when you ask me for an update your asking more of me than just an update this isn't hateful please still ask because it motivates me the bigger the comment the more inspired I usually am however I ask for your understanding I don't expect you to keep reading this fic, but I do ask you try and enjoy it.

It's all my heart has left to offer.

Signing off Sydney x


	13. Split skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!, I'm am sorry so for the lateness of this chapter!, I want to thank a 'll of you for your kind messages!.  
> I  
> Also, I had a writing streak last night and I've also finished the next chapter!.
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll upload it but it should be soon as I want to stretch it out at little because you know what I'm like.

Happy pulled the car into gear, swerving around the ambulance with Tony and his honorary nephew inside. It was a long way to Washington but Happy just wanted to leave the scene behind, leave his mind wander away from the reality of what is happened.

He needed to get Harley and quick as possible, at the moment it was high risk for Harley to be anywhere other than a safe house, or directly with Tony and his security and besides as soon as Tony got over the shock he'd want Harley as close to him as possible.

¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Harley felt his breath hitch with more sobs, he smushed his face into hotel pillows and pulled on his hair the pain from tugging the strands grounding him. Harry had left at some point, the small boy becoming concerned after Harley had started to have trouble breathing, the sight was familiar, several times Harley had watched Peter struggle to breathe choking on his breath but that didn't happen to Harley, Harley was a big boy!.

He didn't feel like a big boy, he promised his daddy that he'd protect Peter and be a good big brother to him, and Harley tried!, he really did, he never argued with Peter even when he was upset with him and he always have him hugs, but he didn't think that this would happens because of him.

His dad would be so disappointed.

Peter would be so scared, he didn't fight people like Harley did, he just lets them bully him, he gets nervous really easily and he stays near Harley in school. Harley loved his little brother but it wasn't cool to have your brother follow you everywhere.

But now he wanted Peter and Daddy, he wanted his daddy to swoop him into his strong arms and tell him everything will be okay and that dad's was there to protect him, he wanted Petey to kiss him on the cheek and giggle his brown curls bouncing.

But Peter isn't going to be giggly anymore and his daddy won't be so strong and it was all Harleys fault.

His fault.

His fault.

His fault.

¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Happy swung open the doors to the hotel his walk fast paced and authority filled, echoed across the Italian tiling. 

A woman red haired and in her late twenties sat at the reception her gaze focused not on the computer screen but rather on a book on her lap, her name tag which was decorated with rainbow star stickers read 'Madeline'.

"Excuse me" the woman jumped shutting her book quickly and shuffling her chair towards her computer, she cleared her throat moving her bangs out of her eyes, "May I help you sir?" .

Happy pulled out his ID presenting the black leather cased card to the woman "I'm here to pick up one of the pupils staying here with the school, a Harley Keener" 

The woman gave him a look before pressing her shiny cherry red lips together, "I'm not sure we can just send him with you, I'll have to ask for the teacher one moment"

¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Harley clamped his hands over his ears shutting of the sound of his teacher and Harry shouting at him through the door. Everything was too loud, he just wanted to be alone or with his family.

He felt like he couldn't breath, he wanted out he hated this, everything is too much so he didn't think twice before punching the headrest of the bed repeatedly.

It was something he'd always done his daddy made him stop doing it when he saved him from his real daddy, because Harley had broke his fingers several times his right index ginger didn't look quite right it had healed wrong and was slightly bent now because of it.

His old daddy would twist it sometimes, scrunching up his face in pain Harley brought his fist to the head rest again, and again and again feeling the satisfying feel of it hitting the wood  it was a resounding knock that brought the attention of Harley back to the given situation and the voice the accompanied it.

"Harley, open the door kid" Harley gasped at the grunt tone of his uncle happy ignoring the pulsating pain in his knuckles, his voice came out shaky he wetly coughed before responding.

"U-u-unwcle Happy?" the door handle shook and Harley heard his uncle sigh before responding " yeah kid, think you can let me in? " Harley sniffed before letting out a soft 'okay' he unlocked the latch before feeling the coolness of the gold door knob against his palm and twisting.

He was met by a very dishevled Happy and an impatient looking Mrs.James.

His lip trembled "i-im sorry" Harley flew into Happys legs wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his head in his stomach "imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry" 

"Shh Harl, what happened to your hand?" sniffling Harley raised his hand to show Happy.

His knuckles were scrapped and his fingers swollen, blood was lightly dripping from split skin on his knuckles Harley buried his eyes into his elbow his eyes were pink with tears and his eyes scratchy.

He let out a loud sob before answering, "I'm sorry!, I know daddy told me not to!, and the doctor lady said not to but I had to uncle happy my heart felt all jumpy and I was scared for Peter and it helped like it did when I had my old daddy!, Cause cause my old daddy used to hurt me when I was little like Petey cause I was bad!, But but it's my fault that Pete got hurt by the mean man and i-" Happy bent down scooping Harley up into his arms and began walking him away from the room pausing him in his rants.

"Harley kid- how can it be your fault? You didn't know Peter was being hurt and you told me straight away didn't you?" his voice switched to a whisper " has it happened before Harl? did Peter tell you? I need to know I promise I won't be mad. " Harley whined in response before snuggling his head into Happys shoulder.

"I wanna go home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I'm stretching this arc out too much? Lemme know below


	14. Butterfly effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!, I don't really have much to say expect enjoy!

Tony felt his heart leap in his chest as the ambulance came to a stop, he tightened his hold around Peters hand and looked towards the small boy.

He was blinking slowly at his dad seemingly not taking his eyes off of him, brown chestnut curls plastered to his forehead with sweat, his legs were held firmly in position by two splints the paramedics couldn't do anything about the blood as they weren't qualified to carry out those kind of procedures.

Tony didn't even want to say the word, trying to avoid the inevitable, the older paramedic opened the ambulance door letting a rush of cold air into the vehicle Tony watched as Peter shivered the tears streaming down his face.

"Hush baby, I'm here" Tony smiled gently at his boy the shock beginning to wear off with the realisation his actions weren't exactly having a positive impact on his baby, Tony reached over and pulled the red blanket around the small boy further as he was incapable of doing it himself, Tonys shock blanket had fallen slightly around his shoulders, as pulling it up would require taking eyes off of his youngest.

The bed was pushed out gently by the accompanying paramedic and helped out by the elder the bed clicking against the ambulance as it was lifted out, Tony followed it being helped out by the younger man.

Thanking him quietly Tony clutched onto the bright red bed and held onto it as it was pushed into the A&E.

His baby was alive, that's what mattered at the moment he was safe now.

¶Π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Happy pushed the car into gear silently as Harley clipped his seatbelt in the front, the click the only sound apart from the rumbling engine of the sleek black Audi.

His gaze flicked to Harley now and then, the small boys gaze fixated on the scenery around him one hand under his chin and the other clutching his knee which was bobbing up and down slightly, Happy had always thought Harley was remarkably tall for an eight year old the boy not even needing a car seat anymore, it both was and wasn't strange that Peter was the exact opposite to his brother seemingly tiny compared with other four year olds, seemingly delicate.

Small legs, disturbingly angled. Dark blood spilling from between a small child's legs, small hands gripping the carpet, the scent of blood and sex.

Happy shook his head and swallowed thickly, smiling reassuringly at the sandy haired boy accompanying him.

¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Walking back into the scene of a crime wasn't exactly unfamiliar to Pepper however, the nature of this of the very acts that were committed in this room made Pepper feel sick to her stomach.

Heels and Tonys jacket lay forgotten on the other side of the room, Pepper walked around the living room the white plush couch stained with blood and semen, the carpet near the phone wet with urine, tears decorated the phonebook.

Pepper has stopped crying some time ago, the helplessness of the situation taking hold, she was always in control always had everything under her belt. Everything to a spare pen to a public scandal Pepper Potts had it covered.

Nothing ever prepared her for this.

Her head flicked towards the elevator when it dinged, three figures walking out of the elevator, a dark skinned man a frown adorning his face he was unmistakably a frequent visitor to the tower, along with him was a woman and man, the woman blonde haired, held herself with an air of authority the man beside her was bald and held himself a similar way. 

"Pepper!" Rhodey walked fast paced and frantic to the blonde woman in front of him her ponytail was falling out of place, her eyes were their regular green but not as vibrant as usual, tear tracks tainted the milky white skin on her face. Her feet were bare the chipped nail varnish exposed now the heels were abandoned. Rhodey wrapped his arms around the woman's small frame and she clutched the back of his standardised military jacket.

"James" 

Rhodey hushed her. Both their exteriors were tough to crack however, none would fault them for this Rhodeys hand moved to her hair gently stroking the back of her head, safe and united in the situation which had befallen their family.

Maria Hill coughed behind them wanting to grasp the twos attention, she shifted the files in her hand whilst Pepper and Rhodey stood side by side Pepper taking Rhodeys hand into hers.

"Fury wants a full sweep done of this place, we assure you justice will be served however you're gonna have to leave" shocked at the bluntness of her nature, Pepper smiled softly at Phil.

"Then we'll be going"

¶Π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶π¶

Peter whimpered when the kind doctor asked what type of gown he would like, he just wanted it to stop hurting he didn't care, he was scared he looked to his dad for an answer but the billionaire just smiled at him.

"Hmm?, Petey aren't these exciting!, look! there's teddy bears, unicorns, squares, dinosaurs and diggers!" Peter didn't fail to notice the addition of his dad's unenthusiastic enthusiasm.

Peter sobbed burying his eyes into his elbow before pointing at the one with the unicorns.

"Good choice Peter!, Okay so I'm Doctor Thomas! and I'm going to be looking after you okay?" Peter shifted uncomfortably and made grabby hands for his dad, who sat next to his pillow and stroked his hands through his hair.

" Okay honey. So first we're gonna have to get some fluids in your arm okay?, just to make you feel a bit better and you need to take these tablets to make it stop hurting is that okay? " 

Tony squeezed his hand while Peter nodded his legs felt like they were on fire, the doctor gave him the white pills while his daddy wrapped an arm around him and helped him drink his water through a straw.

The tablets made him feel a bit sleepy and when he asked daddy about it he just said that his body needs sleep to make him feel better.

Peter yawned gently, his eyelids fluttering closed before the arms of darkness accepted him.


	15. Voting

Hey guys,  
I'm so sorry the next chapter will be up soon if you want a explanation I'll put one below I just don't want people to lose interest and not answer my question.

Okay!, So I want to start a new fic!, So either

-high school Au   
Basically this would a universe where Tony and Peter were brothers and Howard's sons.

I won't reveal too much ;)

-Omega verse (platonic)

Okay so would be similar to the purity is a thing of the past, however it would be an omega verse where your alpha is your father (PURELY PLATONIC AND NORMAL I AIN'T AN INCEST WRITER SIS) until you are in a relationship however your father will always have the final say.

-Deaf Au 

Peter growing up with deafness that's it that's the fic

-weird endgame fic (Tony lives and Peter is still snapped however before the battle there is a few months between the blip and the battle)  
Basically, angsty boy Peter even though mays a legend shes dead before the battle which means so people (peter) are more reckless

Some oneshots (vote for these as well that's okay cause I wanna do one shots)

-Uncle Clint (team are close, series)  
~ Clint takes Peter to spend the summer  
~ Peter tells Clint about a bully  
~ Toddler Peter is hurt  
~Toddler Peter and fairground  
~Middle school Peter is self conscious about his braces after Clint takes him to dentist

-Peter pride Au   
~ Peter is confused about his sexuality and talks to his brother (Harley about it)  
~ Peter trys make-up with Natasha  
~ Peter realises his sexuality when MJ kisses him for the first time (not far from home scene) and he goes to his first party   
~ Peter comes out to Harley  
~ Peter comes out to Tony (probs will combine)  
~ Tony takes Peter to pride   
~ Protective dad Tony basically (short fics)and

-Harley and Peter Brother au (not piatotp related)  
~Harley gives Peter a make over  
~ Harley punches a bully and Tony gets called in  
~ Peter comforts Harley after his breakup  
~5yr old Peter and 7yr old Harley lose their dad on the street  
~Peters assaulted by an elder boy and Harley goes too far  
~ Harley helps Peter with depression.

 

Okay guys so basically my dad threw my phone out the window, cause my room wasn't tidy.

So yeah I lost all of the last chapter that's it basically uwu


	16. Quick explanation

Hey guys!,  
Sorry for the delay I promise the chapters almost finished I was just about to post it but it's a bit short (around 950 words) so I'm going to add two more scenes and then it'll be ready.

If you follow this story on wattpad you'll realise that I actually posted the chapter for five mins and unposted it again and I'm sorry for reading you guys like that.

I'll give you a life update when I publish the chapter but until then toodles!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
